


under stormy skies a sea

by bad_news (bastille), bastille



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fucking boys and their fucking emotions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastille/pseuds/bad_news, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastille/pseuds/bastille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seelie Queen turned, for the first time, to look directly at her and Clary visibly flinched back. She looked mildly surprised, as though taken aback by the question.</p>
<p>"Well, nothing of course. But he wants something from you." At this, she turned her sharp lamplight gaze on Jace.</p>
<p>The blood flowing in Simon's veins flash-froze and he went completely still.</p>
<p>SimonxJace</p>
            </blockquote>





	under stormy skies a sea

under haunted skies a sea

a _Mortal Instruments_ fanfiction

simon _ **x**_ jace

_Chapter I_

_a falling star fell from your heart_

_it landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud as it tore through them_

_and now, it's left me blind_

**Florence + the Machine's** _Cosmic Love_

_*  
_

 

Underground, the Seelie court was cool and smelled of a strange collaboration of earth and something sweet and faintly cloying, like slowly rotting fruit.

Simon was momentarily carried away on the heady scent of the throne room and he almost didn't realise it was time to go until he caught the tail end of Jace's goodbye.

The Seelie Queen rose from her throne. "Just a moment. One of you must remain."

As if by a pause button, they all froze.

Jace, already halfway to the exit, turned around and asked, "How do you mean?"

Realisation began to dawn on Simon like sunlight through the dirty cracks in the glass of a skylight and the colour started draining from his face. Surreptitiously, he wiped his thumb, middle, and, index fingers on his jeans.

 

Not very surreptitiously, because the Queen followed the movement with her glacial blue eyes and smiled, sweet and wicked.

 

Gesturing to Simon with long, delicate, tapered fingers she said, "Once faerie food or drink passes mortal lips, the mortal belongs to us. This you know."

Clary whipped around to look at Simon, whose expression resembled the desperation of a rabbit caught in headlights and the resignation of a cow led to slaughter.

"But he didn't drink any of it!" She turned to Jace. "She's lying. He didn't!"

"Faeries don't lie. They can't." Jace said it slowly, confused and more than a little anxious, sensing that this whole meeting had been like dancing across a minefield and they had just landed on a pressure plate.

It was only a matter of time before they stepped of the plate and released the explosion.

 

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, my Lady."

"Look at his fingers and tell me he didn't lick them clean."

Simon closed his eyes with a world weary sigh, defeated as Jace strode over, face a mask of conflicting concern and slow-burgeoning rage, and snatched his hand up in a half cradle, half strangle to survey it. The pinkish tinge from crushing the petals floating in his faerie nectar still stained his fingertips.

 

As if someone had licked them clean.

Silence descended upon the courtroom and reigned supreme. Then the pressure plate was released and they exploded.

 

" _Fucking_ mundane!" snarled Jace as he flung Simon's hand away from him, as if taking it out his sight would rectify the problem.

He then whirled on the Queen. "I suppose I should have expected such a trick." All traces of flirtatiousness and jest were gone. "Why are you doing this? What do you _want_ from the mundane?"

The Queen spoke softly, carefully, like she was spinning spider silk with her lips. "perhaps I am only curious. It is not often I have such young Shadowhunters so close in my view."

Clary stepped forward, tiny, dainty fists clenched at her side. Fairy-like, it suddenly struck Simon. "Then what do you want with Simon – he isn't a Shadowhunter, what could you possibly _want from him_?" Her voice had taken on an edge of desperation.

The Seelie Queen turned, for the first time, to look directly at her and Clary visibly flinched back. She looked mildly surprised, as though taken aback by the question.

"Well, nothing of course. But he wants something from _you_." AT this, she turned her sharp lamplight gaze on Jace.

The blood flowing in Simon's veins flash-froze and he went completely still.

 

_No…how could she possibly…no one…_ _ **no**_.

 

" _What. Are you. Talking about_?" Jace's voice had gone dangerously low. In contrast, his head was tilted at an innocently inquisitive angle, like a robin.

For a moment, the Queen only stared at Jace. Then she smiled, bright, cold, and terrible, and Simon was violently reminded of a grinning skull.

 

"What if I told you he could be freed by a kiss?"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! My very first fanfic for this fandom, even though I've been reading TMI since the seventh grade. I've always had a thing for this fandom - far to little appreciated, might I say - and the result is this, which will actually be my first chapter fic.
> 
> Ever.
> 
> Here we go :D


End file.
